


Niamh x Riku smut

by nyxewo



Category: Kingdom fucking hearts
Genre: Gay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxewo/pseuds/nyxewo
Summary: Momma Lora is gay





	Niamh x Riku smut

I giggled as he blushed at the sight of his rather large member "It's alright Riku" I moaned as I started to lick carefully around his dick "I can suck it like a biggggg popsicle" Riku moaned louder than Kiera fucking the sheep that I shoved down her throat "OH MY GOD!! NIAMH YOU ARE SO FUCKING HOT" He screamed as he forced my head down low, making his very large member enter the warm insides of my mouth. Riku froze, the feeling of my pink puffy wet lips around his big big bigggg throbbing member sending shivers all around his body, letting out loud moans as I started stick it down the back of my throat (I gagged while writing that part sksks) "You like that my lil Riku-Piku?" (Kinky name snns I couldn't come up with shit) I cooed while sliding my toungue all around the tip of his weiner "Aggh NIAMH JUST LET ME INSIDE YOU SHSNSN" Riku screamed while tugging onto strands of my red silky hair and capturing me in a kiss, I returned the kiss with excitement and lust, opening my mouth to pant against his as I continued to masturbate his leaking erection. "N-Niamh...I'm close!!" Riku cried, begging for release "Cum all over me baby" I whispered dirtily while stealing another kiss from him (I hate myself) Finally, a shiver of pleasure ran from Riku's toes all the way up to his weiner as beautiful white sparkling semen shot out, splattering all over my face, all over the walls and all over Sora who was masturbating to us in the corner of the room.


End file.
